Without trust
by wolf'sraingreatestfan
Summary: Sasuke is a girl! Itachi is only three years older then her, when they go to school can Sasuke's blonde boyfriend help pull her out of her depression or push her in further. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke is a girl. She and her overprotective brother, Itachi. They go to Konoha high school. Itachi is three years older then Sasuke and he is a senior. Sasuke was very depressed before a certain blond became her boyfriend. Itachi isn't a fan of the blond. Will this be good or bad? Read to find out.

"Talking"

'thinking'

writing 

Together

Chapter 1

It was 7 o'clock of Friday morning when Uchiha Itachi walked out of his bedroom. He was heading to the kitchen, 'We don't have to be at school until 8, but I'll wake her up anyway.' he stopped at his sister's door and knocked.

"ok." Itachi smirked when he heard his sister's muffled reply, before turning and continuing down the hall and walked into the kitchen to make a small breakfast. He and sasuke didn't eat that much so it was fairly easy.

-----With sasuke-----

Sasuke was sitting at her desk pencil in hand, drawling the birds sitting outside her window, when Itachi knocked on her door. "ok." She heard him walk away. 'I wonder if he likes birds.' She looked down ounce more at the drawling before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and changed into her clean cloths. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a chain attached to a studded belt on one end and the other end was attached to a black wallet that was in her pocket. She also wore a crimson shirt that had a black wolf on the front. Her attire was complete with back and red converse and finger-less gloves that went a little past her wrist.

She normally wore her hair up in a ponytail with her raven bangs framing he face but today she wore it down. With it down it went to the middle of her back.

When she was finished she grabbed her black messenger (with a white wolf on it), and the picture she had drawn that morning and walked down stairs to see Itachi sitting at the table wearing his usual black shirt and baggy pants with his hair in a ponytail. On the back of his chair was a trench coat that he always wore. He was busy reading a book that the teachers assigned his class.

She sat down to eat the toast that he had made. "Thanks for the toast." She took a bite "Your welcome." His smiled down at his sister as he closed his book. "Oh Itachi I almost forgot here." She picked up the picture and handed it to him.

Itachi looked at the picture and then back at Sasuke "Thanks sasuke. it's really good." Sasuke just smiled, said thanks and continued to eat.

'I wonder why she put her hair down?' Itachi thought about it for a while 'I won't bother her with it today.' He looked over at the clock in the Kitchen and sighed, "Come on Sasuke it's 7:30 we better get going." Sasuke nodded and put her plate in the sink before grabbing her bag from the floor (where she dropped it) and following Itachi to the black convertible parked in the driveway.

Itachi drove and they were at the school in a few minutes. Sasuke turned to Itachi "thanks for the ride, I'll see you after school." Itachi smiled as they got out of the car "No problem." He watched as Sasuke walked into the school, while he waited outside.

He didn't have to wait long for one of his friends walked up "Hey Itachi what's up." Itachi nodded at the blue teen in front of him "Not much."

----with Sasuke----

Sasuke walked into the school and headed to her locker. She did the combination and opened the door. 'I have math first.' She thought as she pulled out the books she would need before putting her bag into the locker and shutting the door.

'Damn it.' She inwardly cursed and went to open her locker again, but it was pushed shut by a hand. "Hey sasuke." Sasuke inwardly flinched but looked over her shoulder at Neji, he was a member of the varsity football team who wanted her as his girlfriend. (Kisame was the captain, and Itachi and Naruto were also on the team.)

"I want to know when you are going to dump the blond idiot." Sasuke turned around so she was facing him "Why do you keep asking me when you know the answer." Neji smirked and walked off down the hall, only to be replaced by a frowning Naruto.

"Was that jerk messing with you again." Sasuke smiled at him "No the usual." Naruto inwardly cursed Neji 'some thing isn't right he normally doesn't give up that easily.'

He watched as Sasuke reopened her locker and pulled out her sketchpad, then closed the locker. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled "Come on." Naruto smiled and they walked to their homeroom.

----Homeroom----

Naruto walked into the room with his arm around Sasuke's waist. To see that there were only a few people in the room "Hey where is everyone?" Naruto asked a boy sitting in one of the desks. A lazy reply came from said boy "Some one came in and said that some of the football team members were about to fight down the hall. How troublesome."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "I wonder what idiot thinks they can just start a fight, without getting in trouble." He looked over at Sasuke who had a worried look. "What's the matter?" Sasuke started walking to the door "Itachi and Kisame."

Naruto nodded in but was a little confused 'why does she like him so much?' reality hit him hard "We can afford to lose either of them for our up coming game against Suna high!" Sasuke rolled her eyes at him only caring about football, then they went out the door and down the hall until they came to a stop, because a crowd of people where blocking their path.

Sasuke slipped through the crowd leaving Naruto behind, until she could see what was happening, there was like a clearing in the middle of the crowd where three people stood. 'crap' sasuke mentally cursed. Itachi was standing a little behind Kisame who looked like he was trying to stop the fight, Itachi was staring down Neji with a glare that side "I'm going to ripe out your heart and feed it to you." 'Damn it, what the hell did Neji do, Itachi looks like he is about to kill him.'

She listened and heard Kisame talking to neji over the talking of the crowd. " Neji if you want to stay on the football team I suggest you shout your damn mouth and walk the hell away, before you get the crap beat out of you." Neji shrugged with a smirk placed on his face and looked Kisame in the eyes "Yes my captain." He gave a mock salute before walking away with a sly smirk on his face.

There was curses and groans of disappointment from the crowd as they found out there wasn't going to be a fight, before they moved away. Sasuke walked up to Itachi and asked "What happened?" Itachi looked down at her "It was nothing important." Sasuke know there was something wrong, but let it go and turned to Kisame "Hey Kisame." She put on a small smile then turned and walked back to her homeroom, leaving Kisame very confused by both of their actions.

Ounce she was gone Kisame looked at Itachi and sighed "Dude you need to stop starting fights with other members of the football team." Itachi sighed "Yeah I know."

----Sasuke's homeroom----

Sasuke was sitting in the middle of the room next to Naruto who had his arm around her shoulders. Most of the kids where talking about the almost fight, when Naruto spoke to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke I'm curious. Why is your hair down?" Sasuke shrugged "not shore."

In the front of the class there where four girls sitting in a group every now and then they glanced back to where Sasuke and Naruto were sitting.

"That bitch thinks she can take the cutest guy in the school." A girl with long blond hair in a ponytail said to a girl with shoulder length pink hair. "Who does she think she is?" The girl with pink hair suddenly smiled. "What are you thinking of Sakura?" a girl with short brown hair said looking at Sakura with worry, "I talked with Neji earlier and I think I know what to do."

The teacher walked into the classroom and the class fell silent. He did role call and then dismissed the class to first period. As Naruto and Sasuke walked out of room "I'll see you in 7th ok." Sasuke smiled and nodded before walking the opposite way down the hall.

----Lunch----

Sasuke was walking to her locker to put away her books leaving her locker she was holding just a sketchpad, but when she turned to leave someone blocked her way to the cafeteria. "Where do you think your going?" Sasuke was looking at Sakura, she hated sasuke because she was dating Naruto.

Sasuke looked over her shoulder and saw that Sakura's "gang" had surrounded her - Sasuke know all four of them, the one with blond hair was Ino, the one with short brown hair was Hinata and the one with buns was Tenten. – She turned back to face Sakura " lunch."

Sakura inwardly smirked "Well if I were you I would stop eating all together because you could lose some major weight. I mean look how fat you are." Sasuke bit her lip 'it's no-.' But she was taken from her thoughts by Sakura "Oh Sasuke have you talked to Naruto since homeroom?" she was talking in a sweet voice, like they had been friends forever.

Sasuke shuck her head, Sakura's sweet voice changed to sarcastic "Oh he hasn't told you yet?" Sasuke was starting to get worried "I guess I'll tell you then." She looked sasuke in the eye and smiled "Naruto is going to dump you for me!"

Sasuke felt like her heart had been ripped out and her eyes held depression. Sakura inwardly smiled "Yeah he told me he was going to tell you today. He said he couldn't stand being with someone who was easily scared. And someone so fat!" Sasuke bowed her head so her bangs covered her eyes, and made to walk past Sakura, but was stopped but her "Naruto is mine now if I see you near him, you will regret it." Sakura's voice held a deadly threat.

Sasuke shakily nodded her head when Sakura said that, the group walked away leaving Sasuke alone. After a minute Sasuke slowly walked into the cafeteria, but instead of going to sit at the table with Naruto and his friends she went over and sat at a table in the corner by herself. When she sat down she took a hair tie out of her pocket and tied her hair up in a ponytail, before she opened her sketchpad and started to draw one of her favorite pictures that made her feel a little bit happy when she was depressed.

Itachi walked into lunch a little late and because he had to help a teacher with stupid paperwork. He saw Kisame and Deidara sitting at a table with some of the other members of the football team.

"Will you shout up god your annoying!" The people sitting near the table heard Kisame shout at Deidara. I walked over to the table and took my seat next to Deidara "You say he's annoying but when your loud your annoying." Kisame was about to argue when he saw Itachi "What the hell toke you so long?"

"Kakashi." Itachi only had to say one word for them to know. "Why what happened." Deidara glance at Kisame who rolled his eyes and stood up "Lets get lunch." Itachi was slightly confused but got up any way.

When they got to the line Itachi got Kisame's attention "what-" Kisame cut him off "It's about Sasuke." Itachi stopped and looked Kisame in the eyes "What happened." Kisame didn't say anything, instead just pointed to the corner were a salutary figure sat by herself.

Itachi was about to round on Kisame about not telling him earlier but Kisame spoke first "Before you get mad we don't know what happened she just came in and sat by herself." All of Itachi's friends were nice to Sasuke, Kisame and Deidara know about her depression (not how she got depressed just that she used to be.) and treated her like a sister, so he knew it had to do with the blond-haired idiot he hated. As his thoughts went to the blond his piercing gaze inwardly stabbed him.

"I'll be back, I'm going to see what happened." As he made to leave Kisame spoke up "If it helps any tell her she can come with us to the mall after school." Itachi nodded and walked along the table until he was at Sasuke's table and sat down.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Sasuke put on a fake smile and looked at her brother. "Sasuke I know when your faking, what's wrong?" Sasuke hesitated and glanced over at Naruto without him noticing "It's nothing important." Itachi sighed but inwardly smiled 'she needs to stop repeating what I say.' "Come on you can tell me."

Sasuke's gaze dropped and the fake smile slipped back to a frown "I don't really want to talk about it." Itachi knew he would find out ounce they got home. He glanced around the cafeteria then back at Sasuke. "Hey the guys want to know if you want to come to the mall with us after school." Sasuke gave a small smile "Come on, you know me better then that. I hardly ever go to the mall."

Itachi smiled back "Your right, the reason I thought you might want to go was because we were going to Hot topic." Sasuke smiled a little more "I guess I could tag along." "We're leaving right after school, so instead of me driving you home, I'll take you with us." Sasuke nodded and watched as Itachi walked back to his friends.

Ounce he was gone she looked down at the picture she was drawling (1) before closing the book, she stood and left the cafeteria.

----last period---

Sasuke walked into seventh period (Science.) but instead of going to sit next to Naruto she silently made her way to the empty desk in the back. A few seconds after she sat down Sakura and her "gang" came into the classroom.

The moment Sakura entered she looked over at Naruto and smiled when she saw Sasuke wasn't sitting next to him but in the back. Sakura walked over to Naruto and smiled sweetly "Hey Naruto mind if I sit next to you today?" Naruto looked up at her "Normally my girlfriend sits next to me." Naruto looked at the door and frowned "but I guess she left early so shore."

When class started one of Naruto's friends, Kiba – who was sitting on his other side – whispered to him "dude-" but almost before he started to talk the teacher interrupted him "Kiba you should be paying attention if you want to pass this class." There where a few snickers before the teacher resumed the lesson, a moment later a folded piece of paper landed on Naruto's desk.

Dude , did you break up with Sasuke? Naruto looked confused and wrote back, Why would you say something like that? He flicked the paper back and it was returned a few seconds later. Maybe because she isn't sitting next to you , AND I heard some girls saying you did. Oh and if Neji hears he'll be on her like white on rice.

Naruto was even more confused I thought she wasn't here because she didn't come over and sit down when she came in and she wasn't at lunch. When he got the paper back he was surprised Dude when you were talking, she came and walked right to the back of the room. Naruto paled 'damn the first time I saw her she was always sitting in the back, and didn't talk to anyone.' He turned in his chair and shore enough Sasuke was sitting in the back, with her sketchpad on her lap drawling.

---bell rings----

Ounce the bell rang Sasuke picked up her books and was out the door before Naruto had a chance to talk to her. Sasuke went to her locker trying to focus on Hot topic, not wanting to think about anything else, when the last person she wanted to see leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Hey Sasuke I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me?" Sasuke sighed and answered Neji in a quiet voice "Sorry going with my someone else." Neji inwardly smirked "Maybe I'll see you there?" Sasuke gave a small smile "if you see me you'll also see my brother Itachi." Neji paled "Fine but what about the football game Sunday?" sasuke glanced around before reluctantly answering "I'm already going with Kisame and Itachi." Neji seemed sad at first but then smiled "Then I guess I'll see you there." He walked off before sasuke could even say no.

Sasuke quickly grabbed her bag and the small amount of books she need for homework. As she shut her locker she looked down at the drawling that she was going to give to Kisame(2), deeming the picture acceptable she walked out of the school and saw Itachi and Deidara talking by Itachi's car.

TBC 

First thing first Sasuke is a great, and I mean great artist in my fic and secondly Itachi may be a little out of character but he needs to be kinder because Sasuke has had and still has depression (explanation for sasuke depression comes later.)

The picture that Sasuke is drawling here is Her and Itachi smiling. Itachi is rubbing her head in a brotherly manner. She got the idea for the drawling from the picture that was on the dresser in her room.

If you were wondering what the picture she drew for Kisame was, it was a detailed drawling of a great white shark.

Reviews, reviews, reviews

Please review so the people who like it can read more


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews Thanks for the reviews

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Writing

Voice messagesTogether

Chapter 2

"Hey Deidara!" Sasuke liked him right when they met because they had the same taste in clothes and music. "Sasuke." he gave sasuke a hug as Itachi watched rolling his eyes.

After the hug sasuke turned to Itachi "So where's Kisame?" before he could answer Deidara beat him to it "He said something about forgetting to get something." Sasuke nodded and started talking to Deidara about Hot Topic.

--Itachi's pov--

I watched as Sasuke and Deidara started talking about Hot topic 'At least she is a little happier.' Ounce they started talking about stuff I had no idea about I turned my attention to the school to watch for Kisame.

As I was waiting I saw the blond boy I think his name was Naruto, who was Sasuke's…friend. He had just come out of the school and he looked like he was trying to find someone, until he looked over to where we where standing and started over.

-- Normal pov--

Sasuke smiled and talked to Deidara about what they were going to get when she saw something blond out of the corner of her eye. Her smile disappeared and she turned to see Naruto heading towards where they were. Deidara was confused when Sasuke's smile dropped and her eyes held hurt. He followed her gaze and saw Naruto.

Itachi heard the two next to him stop talking and glanced over to see Sasuke staring a Naruto with a mix of sadness, betrayal, emptiness and what used to be friendship now fear in her eyes. "Sasuke?" she turned her gaze to Itachi, who could clearly read the "help me!" written in her eyes.

Itachi moved away from the car, ignoring Deidara's questioning gaze. He moved forward and blocked Naruto's path. "What the hell, get out of my way." Naruto looked at Itachi with mad eyes.

"You are no longer allowed near Sasuke!" Itachi's voice was low, Naruto raised an eyebrow "Who do you think you are Itachi? Telling me who I can and can't see." Naruto was about to say something else when they were interrupted by Kisame "Naruto you are such an idiot." Naruto raised an eyebrow "Why am I an idiot? Itachi thinks he can tell me what to do." Kisame rolled his eyes "That's because Sasuke is his sister you idiot." Naruto's mouth dropped open 'now it makes sense why she was always worried about him.'

Kisame walked over and stood next to Itachi "Now leave, you already did enough damage." Naruto stared wide-eyed at Kisame before walking back the way he came 'I'll just call her later.'

Itachi looked at Kisame "Mind explaining?" Kisame let out a sigh "when I was getting my book this group of bitchy preps was walking by talking about how Naruto wasn't going…" he pause, he knew Itachi hated it when people talked about Sasuke "with Sasuke anymore."

'that explains a lot, but right now I think we should get out of here.' Itachi let out a sigh "Come on we already wasted enough time waiting for you." Kisame gave a small laugh as they walked back to the car.

Sasuke gave a small smile of thanks as Kisame walked up to them "Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Sasuke shrugged "Nothing much." Kisame laughed at her answer "What's so funny?" Kisame looked at Itachi "Sasuke answered the same way you did earlier." They all shared a laugh before Sasuke remembered the picture "Hey Kisame I almost forgot, here." She handed him the picture, when Kisame saw what it was he smiled 'Thanks Sasuke it's awesome!"

They all got into Itachi's car and headed toward the mall.

--At the mall--

When the group got there they were having fun and joking around. They walked through the mall going past stores and people selling stuff in the middle of the hall(1) until they stopped in front of Hot topic.

"Finally!" Deidara and Sasuke said at the same time. Itachi smiled and watched as they hurried into the store. Kisame smirked at Itachi "Come on, you don't want her to start acting more like him do ya?"

"Never, one Deidara is enough." They started laughing again and followed the two into the store.

--hour later--

Sasuke and Deidara where walking out of the store with two big bags, talking about the stuff they bought "I can't believe they only had one set of those in stock, you have to let me barrow it sometime!" Sasuke pleaded with Deidara "Only if you let me barrow your nail polish. I just remembered I ran out of black."

Sasuke smiled "Why do you think I got some. Itachi said he throw out the ones I had, but I know he just wanted them for himself." Deidara and Sasuke continued to talk like preppy schoolgirls, with Itachi and Kisame walking behind them rolling their eyes.

"Hey guys lets go to the food court." Sasuke and Deidara looked back over their shoulders and nodded before turning and started in the right direction. It didn't take that long before they were sitting at a table, drinking sodas in the food court.

Itachi could tell that Sasuke was faking being happy because when ever she wasn't doing something she would lose her smile, but it would be back the moment some one talked to her.

They spent another hour walking around and going into stores. As they started to head to the exit where they came in, Itachi pulled out his Dark blue flip-phone "Hey you two want to come back to our house?" "Shore." He looked at Deidara when he didn't answer. "Why not?"

Sasuke smile when she herd they where coming home with them and looked at Itachi when she remembered their mom, but smiled again when she saw his phone.

Itachi made the call home to ask if Kisame and Deidara could come over. He turned around when he rung up "My mom says that if you come over since it's so late you have to stay for dinner." They both smiled and dug out their phones and asked their parents if the could have dinner at Itachi's house.

Sasuke was watching them when she heard AC/DC's Back in Black. She retched into her pocket and pull out her black and red flip-phone and looked at the screen to see who was calling. Her smile disappeared when she saw Naruto's number, she let the phone ring until it stopped and the screen changed to 1 missed call. She put the phone back into her pocket and saw Deidara hang up his phone.

"Hey Sasuke I like your ring tone, can you help me get a song on mine?" Sasuke smiled and moved next to him "What song do you want?" He faked a thinking pose before answering "Could you get Bohemian Rapacity by Queen?"

Sasuke nodded "Yeah. I love that song!" her hand move quickly through the menus before handing the phone back to Deidara "Here did you want to hear it?" He nodded his head and Sasuke laughed and toke back the phone, pressed a few buttons and they heard the guitar solo of Bohemian Rapacity.

Deidara and Sasuke where dancing to the music when Itachi had to step in "Are you two coming or did you want to stay?" He had an amused smile on his face. Sasuke turned to Deidara "Come on you have to see my CDs!" They moved to the exit and found Kisame leaning against the wall out side. They all walked to the car and Itachi drove them back to the house.

--At the Uchiha's house--

Itachi pulled into the driveway and they all got out of the car. Ounce they where inside Itachi, Kisame and Deidara went into the living room, while Sasuke went upstairs to grab her CDs and put away the stuff she bought and grabbing her new nail polish.

When she came back downstairs, the others where watching tv, Itachi and Kisame sitting on the arm chairs while Deidara was sitting on the floor. She walked over and took a seat next to him on the floor "Here." She handed him the black nail polish and then the CDs. When Deidara saw the nail polish he squealed "Oh my god thanks." He unscrewed the cover and started to paint his nails. When he was done the two looked through all of Sasuke CDs.

They had been sitting in the living room for almost half an hour when Itachi and Sasuke's mom called from the dinning room that dinner was ready. Sasuke picked up her CDs and stacked them on the coffee table before following the guys out of the room.

--after dinner--

Sasuke was helping her mom clear the table as the boys went into the other room "So how was your day at school?" at her mom's question Sasuke remembered about Naruto and without even answering her mom's question left the kitchen. Sasuke quietly walked up the stairs to her room and shut the door without a sound.

--Sasuke's pov--

After I shut the door I moved over to my bag that I put on my bed 'Maybe I should see what he wanted to say.' I pulled out my phone and stared at it. I almost dropped it when it started ringing, I looked at the blue screen and saw Naruto's number for the second time that day.

As it continued to ring I just stared at it 'why does he want to talk to me? He should be plenty busy with…sakura.' When the phone finally stopped ringing I flipped it open and hesitated before listening to the voice message.

_Two new voice messages:_

_Message one received at 4:55 pm_

"_Hey Sasuke, it's me Naruto. I think we need to talk, could you met me sometime tomorrow…um…I really want to talk please call me back when you get this."_

_Message two received at 6:00 pm_

"_Hey Sasuke please, please call back. I really need to tell you something…please call back…_

"_Or at least could you ask some one else to talk to me… sigh…please give me a chance. All I want is to talk tomorrow…sigh…I'll try and call again later and see if you answer then…um bye."_

_End of messages _

The phone fell from my hands and before I knew it tears were streaming down my cheeks 'That's always how it starts "we need to talk" yeah right you just wanted to tell me we're through.'

TBC

**(1) there are normally stands in the middle of the mall halls so ….yeah. **

Naruto is a jerk in my fic

Should Sasuke hook up with another boyfriend if so who?

Review, review, review

5 new reviews to update


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews"Talking"

'Thinking'

writing

_flashback_

Together

Chapter 3

Normal pov

Itachi walked into his house, he had just gotten back from taking his friends home. 'I wonder if Sasuke is ok, she didn't come back after helping mom with the dishes.' Itachi continued on his way up the stairs as he walked up to his sister's room he heard her phone start to ring.

He listened closely as Sasuke answered the phone.

"H-hello." Her voice was sad and low. "N-naruto I really d-don't want to talk. P-please stop calling m-me." Itachi heard Sasuke flipped her phone closed. He hesitated before bringing his hand up and lightly knocking on the door.

"Sasuke are you ok?" He listened as Sasuke moved inside her room, a moment later her door opened and Itachi saw Sasuke looking at him with red puffy eyes because she had been crying.

"Yeah I'm fine." She gave a small fake smile to Itachi, he rolled his eyes and leaned against her door frame.

"Come on Sasuke, you can trust me what's going on?" Sasuke's smile disappeared and her head fell.

"Your right I just… can't believe another person that I trusted would do something like that. I just don't think I can trust any one anymore." Itachi playfully frowned.

"Does that mean you don't trust me any more?" Sasuke rose her gaze to met Itachi's

"You are the only person I trust anymore. I know it sounds stupid but you are the only person that hasn't used my trust to hurt me." Itachi gave a small smile to her.

"Come on that's what I'm here for." Sasuke put a small smile on her face and gave Itachi a hug.

"Thanks, you're the best." She let go of him and looked up.

"Get some sleep sis it late…" Itachi turned toward his room when he looked over his shoulder. "and sasuke…the next time he calls just don't answer." Sasuke nodded and closed her door. Sasuke did as Itachi said and went to bed. The moment her head touched her pillow she fell into a dreamless sleep.

-About 7:30 Sunday morning-

Itachi was sitting at the kitchen table across from his father who was reading the newspaper. His mom was currently at the stove making breakfast, she came over and put a cup of hot tea in front of him and his father.

"Itachi dear, could you go make sure you sister is up?" Itachi nodded and left the kitchen but not before catching the unhappy look that crossed his father's face. After walking back up the stairs he stopped at Sasuke's door and knocked, after a minute and no answer Itachi knocked again. This time he heard movement and a muffled voice call out.

"I'm up. I'll be down in a few minutes." Itachi turned and walked back into the kitchen. Sasuke came down to the kitchen after a few minutes, she was wearing a plain dark blue long sleeved shirt that Itachi had given her for her birthday a few years ago and a pair of baggy black pants that had tons of pockets.

She walked over and sat down next to Itachi at the table. A few seconds later their mom came over with their breakfast done and ready to eat. After she gave the three their food she sat down next to her husband with her food, but looked at her kids.

"So what are you guys going to do today." Sasuke was silent so Itachi answered.

"Well…I was going to go hang with some of my friends from school." Her mom smiled at him before turning her attention to her daughter, who sighed and quietly answered her question.

"I was going to go to the park." She turned her attention to the food that was in front of her and smiled.

"Well just remember to take your phones with you." Itachi and Sasuke answered at the same time.

"Yes mom." After a few minutes of silence Sasuke stood with her empty plate, put the plate in the sink and then walked out of the kitchen. She went up to her room and grabbed her phone and sketch pad before slipping on her dark blue shoes and walking back down the stairs and out the front door. They lived about five miles from the community park so Sasuke decided she would walk, instead of getting a ride.

It took her about 30 minutes to reach to park at her slow pace and when she got there it was empty 'perfect it's Sunday so no one should be here.' She softly smiled to herself as she sat down at one of the picnic tables, underneath one of the many trees scattered around the park. She sat there for hours just drawling in her sketch pad, she was in the middle of drawling a squirrel that was eating an acorn on a low hanging branch of the tree, when she heard people talking.

"Dude are you going to the football game tonight?" Sasuke looked over to see Kiba – one of Naruto's friends - talking to Shikamaru, another one of Naruto's friends.

"No it's too troublesome." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"You think everything is troublesome." Shikamaru shrugged. Kiba smiled at his lazy friend when he noticed Sasuke sitting at the table. He grabbed Shikamaru and dragged him over to her, when he got to the table he smiled down at Sasuke.

"Hey." She glanced over at Kiba before returning her gaze to the tree not saying a word. "Hey I just wanted to know if you were going to the game against Suna tonight." Sasuke looked over at Kiba and nodded. Kiba beamed.

"Cool see you there." Sasuke had a bad feeling about the game tonight as Kiba and Shikamaru walked away. 'something tells me I'm going to have to see Naruto tonight.' Sasuke sighed and stood up, she grabbed her sketchpad and walked home. When she got home her parents where gone as was her brother. She went up to her room and turned on her computer, letting time creep by.

-an hour before the game-

Itachi was walking out of his room talking to Kisame on his phone.

"Yeah I know."

"No, I'll just met you there. Bye" he closed his phone and stopped in front of Sasuke's open door. She was sitting at her desk reading a book from the – as he called it – personal library in her room.

"Hey you comin or not?" Sasuke closed the book and smiled up at Itachi.

"I'm only going to come to cheer for you and Kisame." Itachi sighed.

"Fair enough. Come on we have to leave now so I can get there on time." Sasuke nodded and headed down stairs with Itachi. They got into Itachi's car and headed toward the school.

"Itachi are you picking up Kisame?" Itachi shuck his head.

"No he already got a ride. I'm going to met up with him there." Sasuke nodded then stared out the window Itachi glanced over at her when he stopped at a red light. "What's wrong?" Sasuke hesitated but answered anyway.

"N-Naruto is going to be there." Itachi tried to cheer Sasuke up.

"Don't worry about it, you have plenty of time to find…some one else." He paused before adding "and I don't mean the Hyuga." He noticed sasuke smiled. "you don't have to worry about that." Itachi smiled back at her as they pulled into the school's parking lot. They got out of the car and Sasuke looked over at Itachi.

"Good luck tonight I'll be cheering for you…oh and tell Kisame I'm cheering for him to." Itachi nodded and walked off to the locker room where most of the team was either getting changed and waiting for Kisame and the coach to make the usual "win" speech. Kisame spotted Itachi walk in and moved over to talk to him.

"Hey Itachi what's up, your early." Itachi shrugged.

"Nothing much…oh and Sasuke wanted me to tell you good luck." Kisame smiled.

"I didn't think she would come because of the whole Naruto thing." Itachi nodded his agreement.

"She said she was only coming because we were playing." The coach walked into the locker room.

"Alright let's get ready. This is one of the biggest games we play this year. Let's get out there and win!" the team let out a chorus of cheers and yells. Half and hour later the team was standing on the football field with what look like the whole school in the bleachers waiting for the game to start. The commentator was giving out important player information and other stuff not many people paid attention to.

"Konoha has brought out their best players for this game, they have their star quarter back Kisame with their star receiver Itachi and they also brought out their two star running backs Naruto and Neji. What a game this is going to be!"

Sasuke watched Itachi and Kisame walk out onto the field, she had been sitting on the top row of the bleachers but a group of preppy girls who where talking about how cute the football players where came and sat down in front of her. Needless to say she quickly got up and left the bleachers.

Sasuke was about to walk up to the fence surrounding the field when she saw Naruto, Itachi ended up finding her in the crowd and smiled. Sasuke gave a small smile back and waved when Kisame spotted her. He gave her a friendly smile and 15 minutes later the game started.

As the game progressed the more violent it became, on one play a little after half-time Kisame pasted the ball to Itachi who caught it and began running. He was close to the sideline when he got the ball so when he was tackled from the side he was pushed into the bench that was moved into the sidelines earlier. When he stood back up the coach was standing next to him, from where sasuke was she could tell that Itachi was pissed which was never a good thing for the person who did it.

Itachi stormed back over to the team, they formed a huddle and a few minutes later they all came out of the huddle with mischievous smiles that clearly said 'this is going to be good.' Kisame looked up and down the line, when he said hut every single member of the team that were supposed to block their opponents side stepped the other team making them fall face first onto the ground.

Kisame throw the ball to one of the players who was near the sideline. The same person that tackled Itachi went after the player with the ball. Right when he was about to tackle him Itachi came out of nowhere and tackled him the same way he was tackled, but this time there wasn't a bench but a foldable table with two Gatorade coolers. They scored a touchdown and as the team came back together they gave each other high fives.(1)

-Time skip end of the game-

The game ended with Konoha the winner and everyone screaming to the players they knew. The team went into the locker room and changed back into their 'take home' jerseys.

When Kisame and Itachi left the locker room they were immediately surrounded by cheering fans. Itachi faked a smile as he walked through the sea of people 'I hate when they scream it gives me a headache.' He glanced at Kisame who was also faking a smile.

The two managed to get through the crowd and where heading back to the field where Itachi noticed Sasuke was waiting for them in the bleachers away from the screaming sea of people looking over the field. He froze when he noticed that Naruto was ahead of them also heading toward Sasuke.

-with Naruto and Sasuke-

Naruto had spotted Sasuke sitting in the now empty bleachers. He walked up to her and sat down in front of her. When Sasuke's view was blocked by Naruto, she turned her head away and made to leave when Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go I just want to talk." Sasuke tried to pull her hand out of Naruto's grip and whispered.

"Just let me go." He only tightened his grip without even noticing Sasuke wince.

"Why won't you let me talk to you?" the whole time he was standing there his grip was tightening subconsciously. Sasuke finally looked at Naruto with hurt eyes, he was taken aback by the look.

"why don't you ask Sakura?" a loud echoing slap was heard and Sasuke felt her wrist twist painfully as she recoiled from Naruto's slap. Before Sasuke knew what happened she used her free hand and punched Naruto as hard as she could in the face, his grip on her now pained wrist released and she ran from the bleachers. Her head was bent forward as she ran, she didn't even see Itachi and Kisame she just ran past them.

The next thing she knew she was in the park sitting under her favorite tree with tears running down her face, her left wrist was hurting badly and her right hand's knuckles left like they where bruising. 'Itachi is going to be mad at me. I know it.' Sasuke took a deep breath as she stared up into the star filled sky through the branches of the tree. (I forgot to mention that when the game ended it was late.)

As she gently placed her hurting wrist on her lap she heard hurried footsteps, she quickly pulled her feet out of view and listened carefully trying to figure who it was.

"Sasuke are you here?" ounce she heard the voice she knew who it was 'Kisame?' she heard a muttered curse before Itachi's deep voice spoke.

"Damn it I thought she would be here." Sasuke's eyes brimmed with tears again and she whispered.

"Itachi." Itachi cursed again.

"I'm going to go take one more look, I was shore she was here." Kisame nodded his understanding as Itachi hurried off 'I would hate to be Naruto, especially since he's going to have to deal with Itachi tomorrow at school.' He headed back across the park when he heard a whisper and paused. Itachi hadn't moved that far (in his opinion.) when he heard Kisame's voice.

"Itachi I think I found her." He was at his side in record time.

"Where is she?" Kisame gestured over to a tree that had low hanging branches Itachi followed and when he got close enough he heard a his name. He looked closely at the tree

"Sasuke is that you?" his voice was concerned. There was a faint.

"yes." Before they heard the leaves move and sasuke came out from under the tree with her head down so her bangs where covering her red eyes and tear streaked face. Itachi and Kisame sighed in relief.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke shuck her head 'no' and then she spoke in a quiet voice.

"My wrist really hurts." Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gently pushed her to his car.

"Come on lets go home and I'll look at your wrist." He then looked over his shoulder at his blue haired friend.

"Kisame did you need a ride home?" Kisame nodded his head.

"Sure but could I come with you to make shore she is ok." Itachi nodded thankfully at his friend.

"It's no problem our parents left earlier tonight on business, so their not home now."

-A few minutes later at Itachi and Sasuke's house-

Itachi walked ahead of Kisame who was leading a slightly shaking Sasuke, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. The three walked into the kitchen and Itachi turned on the lights.

"Sasuke let me see your wrist." Sasuke hesitated before showing Itachi her wrist, the whole time she kept her head down. When itachi touched her wrist she moved her hand away a little. From what he could see he knew it was going to be a few days before her wrist stopped hurting.

"Sit down I'll be right back." Sasuke quietly sat down in one of the chairs that were around the table, Kisame was leaning against a wall in the kitchen but moved and sat across from her. He was surprised when Sasuke spoke in a soft whisper.

"Kisame…" he looked over at her.

"yeah what is it Sasuke?" she lowered her head further and continued in the sad voice

"…do you think…Itachi is mad it me…for running off like that?" Kisame inwardly smiled 'that's what she worried about.'

"He was only mad when he couldn't find you." Kisame noticed that she visibly relaxed with his words. A few moments passed in a comfortable silence before Itachi came back into the kitchen and sat down in the chair next to Sasuke, he was silent as he wrapped her wrist before putting a temporary brace over it. When he finished he sighed.

"let me see your other hand." Sasuke slightly raised her head and asked in her now quiet voice.

"Why?" Itachi let a small smile cross his face.

"I saw that punch you gave him." Sasuke inwardly smiled and thanked Itachi, she raised her other hand and shore enough across her knuckles slightly brown bruises were starting to form. When Itachi put down her hand she gave him a small smile, she stood and made to leave the kitchen, but stopped when she retched the door and looked over her shoulder

"Thanks Itachi." Her voice was again a whisper but both Itachi and Kisame heard it. She disappeared up the stairs leaving the two teens at the table. Kisame drew Itachi's attention away from the doorway.

"Was her wrist as bad as it looked?" Itachi dropped his gaze to the table.

"Unfortunately yeah, if he had twisted it any more he could have broken it." They fell into silence until Kisame asked Itachi another question.

"Hey Itachi…how did you know where she would be?" Itachi hesitated.

"I never told you this before but…" when he paused Kisame tensed.

"only a few people knew about this and…I trust you enough to tell you…" when he paused again Kisame spoke in a low voice.

"What happened?" Itachi took a deep breath before answering the question.

"Ever since Sasuke turned seven she has stopped trusting people." Kisame's eyes widened.

"Why would she give up on trust?" Itachi hesitated.

"When she was seven…she was…kidnapped and…" he paused again and sighed. "she put all her trust in our father to save her but…" Kisame couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"what did he do?" Itachi's eyes swam with anger as the memories came back

Flashback

_Itachi was sitting at the table across from his father, he was wondering were his sister was because he hadn't seen her all day. The phone suddenly rang causing Itachi and his father to look up._

_His father stood and answered the phone, itachi listened to what his father was saying._

"_Really…well you can keep her as far as I'm concerned…No I'm serious it's actually nice without her here…" itachi listened to the silence as the person on the other end spoke. His father gave a fake laugh "Go ahead, it won't make any difference when you call I still won't care." Itachi heard the phone get hung up and his father soon rejoined him at the table._

_About a week later Itachi was home alone when the phone rang, he walked into the kitchen and picked it up "Hello?" the voice that answered was one he had never heard before "Hello Mr. Uchiha." Sense Itachi was smart he pretended to be his father "What do you want?" there was a low chuckle on the other side._

"_I'm calling to give you one more chance to save your daughter, my…associates already did a number on her when you first said no. Every other hour they give her a beating and I hated that they hurt her pretty face." Itachi paled 'Sasuke!' "What did you want in return for her?" _

_another sick chuckle was heard "I see you care now, but the deal is still the same give us $5,ooo by Saturday that gives you two more days." Itachi was having a heart attack. 'I had always thought their father liked Sasuke, but to have her kidnapped and not even tell us.' "I'll get you your money but how will you give her back?" _

"_We'll arrange the trade on Saturday. Oh and good luck." The line went dead and Itachi hung up the phone. He grabbed his house keys and quickly left the house._

_Two days later_

_Itachi was sitting by the phone waiting for the man to call about Sasuke and almost jumped when it did ring. He quickly grabbed the phone "Hello?" "Hello Mr. Uchiha, if you have the money bring it to the park and leave it in the hallow space underneath the garbage can at the south entrance."_

_There was a pause and Itachi inwardly started to panic "What about Sasuke?" "Oh yes after we have the money we will leave her on one of the park benches. She was starting to become a handful so she will be unconscious." The line again went dead and Itachi hung up 'don't worry Sasuke I'm coming.'_

_He quickly left the house and ran to the park. He moved away from were the money was and an hour later found Sasuke with her hands tied behind her back unconscious on one of the parks benches, he carefully picked her up and quickly carried her home._

_Ounce they were home he saw the extent of the damage, Sasuke was covered and cuts and bruises and she looked way to thin. 'it looks like they were trying to kill her.' The worst that he saw would probably have to be the red lines where thick ropes had been digging into her wrists and the red mark going around her neck were they had choked her until she passed out._

_End flashback _

"He told the kidnapper that they could keep her…and that he enjoyed not having her in the house." Itachi's fists where clinched on the arms of the chair he was sitting in. "the second time the man called I was the only one home and found out he just wanted money, I got the money and was able to get her back but…"

He took a deep calming breath "the way she looked wasn't pretty. It turned out that they had beaten her almost everyday. They had her for over a week…and our father didn't care." Kisame was shocked by Itachi's words "she didn't trust anyone other then me, it was a year before she could even start to trust her teachers."

Kisame was lost in thought at what Itachi said 'now it all makes since why it took so long for her to trust me.' They sat in silence for a while before Itachi stood up "Did you want me to drive you home now?" his voice was low and held defeat. Kisame quietly nodded and followed Itachi to his car.

When they arrived at Kisame's house Itachi paused "Hey Kisame…" he turned and looked at back at Itachi "don't tell anyone else about this." Kisame could tell that he was being serious and nodded but was stopped when "Oh and tomorrow there is going to be a fight at school." Before Kisame could say another word Itachi pulled away.

TBCI know the high five thing is gay.

So now you all know what happened to Sasuke. But now what is going to happen with Itachi?

Well you should be able to tell that there is going to be a fight.

I fell sorry for sasuke in this fic. I'm thinking about making her suicidal tell me what you think

5 new reviews to update


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

And just to clear things up Naruto had liked Sakura before he met Sasuke so it would fit if he started going out with her and it made it that much easier for Sasuke to believe it and Naruto has anger problem so he gets mad when Sasuke doesn't believe him. which in turn made he go with Sakura.

I hope that either straightened things out or just confused the hell out of you. Anyway read on.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**sasuke's inner voice'**

Together

Chapter 4

The next morning Itachi woke up early and got out of bed. 'Naruto…I don't care how much trouble I get in but you are going to get the crap beat out of you.' He headed to the bathroom and took a shower.

Across the hall Sasuke had her head on her desk, she had fallen asleep while drawling and didn't make it to her bed. When the sun rose over the horizon and came through her window, her onyx eyes opened and she sat up 'I…guess I fell asleep.' She looked across her room at the small alarm clock on her nightstand that read 5:30 AM.

She stood up and stretched before looking down at her cell phone that was currently laying on her desk. She picked it up and saw that she had missed a call 'I wonder who called?' shrugging it off as she heard the door across from hers open and close. 'itachi' she got up and followed the footsteps downstairs

She slowly looked around the corner into the kitchen to see Itachi with his back to her, she inwardly sighed before quietly walking back upstairs and getting changed.

Sasuke stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, she had put on a black shirt with black baggy pants. She also put a wristband with spikes around her uninjured wrist 'maybe I can convince Itachi to let me stay home.' She retched up and pulled her long raven hair into a loose ponytail before leaving her room again. As she stepped into the kitchen Itachi looked up from were he was sitting at the table.

"Sasuke? why are you up so early?" Sasuke silently shrugged while grabbing some bread to make toast. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Sasuke sat down, Itachi let out an defeated sigh. "Come on Sasuke you know you can talk to me." He watched as Sasuke looked in his direction but kept her eyes away from his. 'Damn it. She's not going to talk.' Itachi snapped from his thoughts when he heard his watch start beeping. Glancing down at his watch his was surprised to see that it was already 7:25.

"Come on it's time for school." His voice held no emotion but on the inside he was keeping his anger in sharp check, he just kept telling himself over and over to wait until school.' Sasuke silently stood and followed Itachi out to the car, a few minutes later they were at the school. Itachi cut off the engine and turned to Sasuke.

"Hey I know you don't what to be here today but you have to." He paused and she gave him a small nod. He gave her a sad look.

"Sasuke if Naruto tries anything please go to the teachers." Sasuke picked up her head to look at him. For as long as she could remember she had never heard Itachi say please and hearing him say it now made her realize he actually cared. Sasuke gave Itachi a small smile and spoke in a low, cracked voice.

"I will thanks." He inwardly sighed in relief, but was slightly confused as to why she talked 'it normally takes longer for her to start talking again.' He gave her a smile and watched as she left the car, he was able to catch her eyes go from trusting to blank before she disappeared into the building.

The moment she was gone Itachi's expression instantly turned pissed off. He got out of the car and walked into the school. As he walked through the door Kisame saw him, he was about to say something when Itachi just walked past him with out even giving him a glance. 'Crap this is NOT going to be good.' Kisame quickly followed Itachi.

As they walked through the hallways some of the kids that were in the hall- who knew Itachi- could tell that something was going down. Murmurs spread through the group that was now following Itachi as Kisame tried to talk to him but nothing seemed to be working. Itachi's attention was focused only on the pain he was going to inflict on Naruto. One would say that Neji had very bad timing when he got slammed into the lockers by Itachi.

"What the hell?" Itachi glared into his eyes and spoke with venom lacing his voice.

"Where is Naruto?" Neji wasn't an idiot and could clearly tell that Naruto was in deep shit.

"I just saw him heading toward his homeroom." Itachi dropped him and headed in the direction of the room when Neji spoke out.

"I suggest you not go in there." Itachi turned his piercing gaze back onto Neji.

"and why the hell not?" silence momentarily filled the hallway before Neji spoke.

"Because I don't think Sasuke would want to see that." Itachi looked like he was about to hurt someone but instead he grabbed Neji by the shoulder and shoved he in the direction of the room.

"Then I suggest you get your ass in there and bring him out." Neji didn't need to be told twice by an enraged Uchiha, so he quickly moved to an open door that was a little further down the hall.

-inside the classroom-

Sasuke had made it too her homeroom without looking at or talking to anyone and was perfectly fine sitting alone in the back, until some one came up to her desk and spoke to her.

"Sasuke." she didn't look up, she didn't need to in order to see that Naruto was trying to talk to her.

"Sasuke come on at least acknowledge that you know I'm here." Sasuke remained silent, the trust she had for him completely gone. Suddenly Sasuke saw a flash of pink in the corner of her eye and inwardly cringed 'great she's here.'

"Hey Naruto how was your wee- What happened to your face?" Naruto sighed and shrugged off Sakura before looking back at Sasuke who still hadn't moved or said anything.

"Sakura could you leave us alone I'm trying to talk to Sasuke." Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. 'I could have sworn I told that bitch to leave Naruto alone.' Her glare landed on Sasuke and she put her hands on her desk.

"What is your problem? God I can't believe Naruto liked you. I don't even get why your parents kept you, you're such a disgrace." Sasuke silently accepted Sakura's painful words until they were interrupted by Neji.

"Hey! Naruto your wanted in the hall." Sasuke didn't move when Neji spoke, she was to lost in her own mind. She was in the middle of a mental fight with herself.

'**they are right you know.' **

'not you again'

'**yes me.'** Her inner self gave an evil laugh **'come on you know it's true and you know Itachi doesn't really care'**

'stop it that's a lie! He is the only one that cares.'

'**if he cares so much then why didn't he step in before Naruto hurt you? And I bet the please he said was just fake after all look what your father did, Itachi could end up doing the same thing.' **sasuke inwardly froze.

'I guess your right…I bet no one would even know I'm gone'

'**there you go your getting it now. No one will care, hell they would probably be happy your gone.'** Sasuke snapped from her self hating thoughts when she heard some one say something about Itachi. She glanced over to see Neji standing a few feet away talking with Naruto.

"Dude I am being serious! You don't believe me then leave this classroom and get the shit beat out of you." Naruto glared at the dark haired boy in front of him.

"Come on Itachi wouldn't intentionally start a fight during school. ever he isn't that dumb." Neji gave an irritated sigh.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Fine whatever I'll go see what he wants." When they headed toward the door Sasuke silently got up and followed them out the door where a huge crowd was gathered to watch the fight. 'I know he will hate me but I don't care, if father finds out he started a fight about me he will disown him just like…me.' Sasuke quickly and silently pushed through the crowd until she was standing behind Kisame who was behind Itachi.

The fight started so suddenly it took a least a minute before the crowd noticed. Both Itachi and Naruto where taking and receiving punches, the fight looked evenly matched until a voice from the outside of the crowd yelled.

"TEACHER!" Naruto turned his attention to the direction the yell came from only to get a hard punch to the jaw. Just as he was about to return the punch sasuke dashed out from behind Kisame and shoved Itachi out of the way taking the punch.

Everyone who was paying attention to the fight was shocked, Naruto couldn't believe that he had just hit sasuke. (again) but what surprised them even more was right as the teacher got through the crowd Sasuke throw a punch at Naruto. The teacher of course only saw Sasuke's punch grabbed her by the arm and stopped her from throwing another.

"Wa-" before Kisame could even complete a word Itachi cut him off with a cough. The teacher ignored the silent exchange and quickly took charge of the situation.

"Alright this fight is officially over, get back to your classrooms now. Oh and Mr. Uzamaki you will go to the guidance counselor's office while I deal with Miss Uchiha." Naruto nodded and immediately headed to the counselor's office.

The crowd had all but disappeared when the teacher pulled Sasuke by her arm to the main office not even noticing the pain on Sasuke face. Ounce the door was shut the teacher moved over and sat down in her chair.

"Sit." Sasuke did as told and took the seat in front of her desk. The room fell into a uncomfortable silence with the occasional sound of typing coming from the teachers computer. After what felt like forever the teacher spoke to Sasuke.

"Well…Sasuke this really surprises me. You have never done anything wrong before, so why start a fight during school?" Sasuke dropped her head and remained silent 'I can't tell her, she wouldn't understand.' With a sad sigh the teacher rolled her chair closer to her desk and picked up her phone.

"Sasuke if you won't talk then I will have to call your parents." Sasuke inwardly winced 'I had a feeling you would do that.' But remained some what calm on the outside and spoke in a whisper.

"My parents aren't home." The teacher was taken aback and hung up the phone when the answering machine picked up.

"then where are they?" Sasuke continued in a whisper.

"They left yesterday on a business trip they should be back tonight." The teacher nodded but was a little suspicious.

"Well seeing as this is your first offence I will let you go back to class but just remember I **will** contact your house tonight to talk to your parents." Sasuke gave a small nod.

"Hia" she took the hall pass and walking back to class.

Whispers quickly spread through the class when Sasuke quietly handed her teacher the pass and took her seat in the back of the room. She was careful not to make a single sound. Even when the teacher let the class talk 5 minutes before the bell rang. Naruto's friend Kiba, who Sasuke got along with alright, tried to get her to talk but she didn't utter a single word.

The day went by fairly quickly and soon the bell signaling lunch rang and the students moved through the halls. Sasuke silently and quickly moved through the constantly shifting sea of students until she was in the cafeteria.

Since today was Monday Sasuke bought her lunch at school instead of bringing one and once she had her lunch she headed toward one of the corners when a familiar but unwelcome figure stopped her.

"Hey Sasuke." When she looked at him he smiled.

"Come on why don't you eat lunch with me?" His voice had an air that said believe me and she was about to nod when the blond demon from hell (as she inwardly called him now.) walked up to them.

"Not before I have a word with her." Sasuke was withdrawing further into her mind and as the two boys argued she quietly slipped out one of the side doors to the cafeteria. As she moved through the halls she was careful to avoid all eye and physical contact. What she didn't seem to notice was that Deidara had followed her until she went outside.

Ounce outside she moved over to one of the trees scattered here and there. She sat down under one and slowly ate her lunch. It would have been nice if halfway through eating she heard a voice she really, really didn't want to hear.

"Hey cow." Sasuke didn't have to look up to see that Sakura and the other three girls were standing there with their hands either on their hips or crossed. When she didn't say anything Sakura started to get mad.

"I wasn't finish talking to you in homeroom." She glared down at the raven-haired girl.

"Why were you talking to my Naruto when I told you he doesn't want you. You're too fat and no one else likes you." Sasuke tried to speak but was cut off by Ino.

"Sakura I think you were right. I think that her parents didn't want her and that's why she has someone so hot as a brother." The four girl giggled in agreement that Itachi was hot.

"I can't understand how he puts up with you. I bet he is just waiting for the right moment before he starts hating you too." The whole time Sasuke was trying to get a word in but every time she started the girls would cut her off, so she sat and listened to the words that cut her so deeply.

'**see I told you it was true, even the idiots can see it.**'

'I see…maybe the world would be better without me here.'

'**that's right!' **

'I bet…Itachi would be…happy if I …wasn't…here.'

'**come on girl don't kid yourself you know he would be thrilled.' **

'your right in that case.' The three girls that had kept on reciting insults to the raven were surprised when the raven got up and ran off the school grounds.

"See I told you she was I cry baby." Hinata looked back at Sakura and spoke in a quiet but calm voice.

"Hey Sakura, I think we went to far. Sasuke's an A student she wouldn't leave school." The pink haired girl glared at Hinata.

"You changing sides on us?" Hinata quickly shook her head.

"No I would never." Sakura put an evil smile on her face and turned back towards the school.

"Good, now let's go find Naruto." As the group left they passed a slightly worried Deidara. 'Crap! I sent that kid five minutes ago were is Itachi. Normally if you say something happened to Sasuke he would be here in a flash.' The blond barely finished his thought when the every person on his mind quickly pushed open the door.

"Deidara! What happened?" said person hesitated before answering.

"I followed Sasuke outside because I wanted to talk to her, but when I stepped outside I saw her running away from the pink-haired girl." He could tell that Itachi was trying to mask his worry but wasn't doing a very good job.

"Damn it! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Deidara flinched.

"I sent that kid to get you because if I hadn't stayed I wouldn't have found out where she went." Itachi eyed him until it registered what he said.

"Were did she go?" Deidara quickly told him.

"She headed in the direction of your house." Itachi inwardly cursed. 'I can't believe what's happening.' He glanced back at Deidara.

"Go tell Kisame what happened, you guys can come but I don't think you'll like it." He didn't wait for a reply from his confused friend and took off in the direction of his house.

He was there in record time only to find the door locked. 'Crap! She's actually going to try again.' He quickly moved to the side of the house and opened the kitchen window. 'good thing mom left the window open.' He climbed through the now open window and hurried up the stair but came to a sudden halt when he reached the top.

Itachi's gaze was fixed on the floor a little down the hall. Coming from the crack under Sasuke door was a small stream of crimson blood. 'crap! I'm too late to stop her.' He moved over to the door and tried to open it but something was blocking it.

"Damn it Sasuke." He moved quickly, stepping back he throw his shoulder into the door. It opened enough for him to get in. He pulled Sasuke away from the door and sat her up against the wall.

"Sasuke…what happened?" Her eyes were slightly open and glazed over, itachi hurried into the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit and a wash cloth. He grabbed Sasuke's left wrist and saw a deep gash running across it, he barely registered that the brace he had put on earlier was currently lying useless on the floor. The blood was still flowing so he grabbed the roll of bandages and tightly wrapped the bleeding wrist. As he reached for the other wrist he heard rapid knocking come from the front door he inwardly cursed then yelled down the stairs.

"Hold on!" he moved back over to Sasuke and grabbed her right wrist. 'Crap! It's still bleeding too.' He again tightly wrapped the bandage around her wrist and picked her up off the blood smeared floor and carried her down stairs. He placed her on the couch as another set of rapid knocks came from the door, this time Itachi could hear a voice on the other side.

"Damn it Itachi open the door." Itachi let out a sigh of relief when he recognized Kisame's voice. He glanced down at Sasuke before quickly moving over and opening the door. Kisame inwardly smiled.

"God I thought you weren't here." Itachi looked around but didn't see Deidara.

"Were is-" he was cut off when Kisame answered.

"He thought it would be bad if all of us were to leave school." Itachi nodded his understanding and moved aside to let his blue friend come in.

"Is Sasuke ok?" Itachi dropped his head and Kisame's eyes widened.

"What happened?" the blue teen had a slightly panicked voice. Itachi didn't say a word just slowly walked over to the living room and looked in. Kisame walked over next to his friend and followed his gaze. When he saw Sasuke passed out of the couch with blood soaking parts of her cloth.

"Oh god what did she do?" Itachi had a sad look in his eyes and quietly answered him.

"She tried to kill herself…again." Kisame caught sight of the bandages around her wrists and cursed.

"Why?" Itachi drew his eyes away from Sasuke only to land them on Kisame.

"as far as I know it could have been one of two things. The first being that the stress of having been betrayed and then taking the blame for the fight. Which the principal is probably going to call later to tell them. It might have just been to much for her to cope with." He paused and sighed.

"The second being something that pink-haired bitch and her friends said on top of everything else." Kisame gave him a confused look. "You know the girl with pink hair that has a blond friend that wouldn't leave me alone." Kisame nodded in understanding. They were silent for a while. Itachi looked up at the clock that was on the wall, it currently read 1:27 pm. 'school will end in a few minutes.'

They had been quietly sitting in the living room for three hours. Itachi snapped his attention to the girl on the couch when he saw her face change to a pained expression. He spared a glance at Kisame who could also see Sasuke's face.

"Is she ok?" Itachi didn't answer but watched Sasuke intently.

TBCA depressed Sasuke how will their parents react to the teacher's call

Will Itachi be able to help?

Don't you just love high school girl there so nice and caring… HA… I tried but I just couldn't say it with a straight face.

Reviews review

Please at least 5


	5. Chapter 5

OMG I actually had Sasuke try and kill herself.

But what will her parents say?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Writing'

'Inner Sasuke'

Together

Chapter 5

Sasuke's pov

I felt like I was floating. The darkness that consumed me was strangely calming and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of never waking up, but a slight pain jabbed at my heart.

'What am I thinking?'

'**What's the matter? You were all for death.' **

'I know but I keep thinking of Itachi, I mean after today at school.'

'**Come on did you see his face when you stepped in. he couldn't believe what you did.' **I sighed.

'If I wake up he'll probably be mad at me.'

'**Tell me about it. First you run away from him when he wants to help. Then you stop his fight and without even telling him run home and try to kill yourself. Oh and to top it all off tonight your parents come home. Can't wait to hear that conversation.' **

'I really don't want to be awake when that happens.' Suddenly my inner conversation was interrupted when I felt the calming atmosphere get ripped away from me. A sharp pain shot through my wrists and I grimaced in pain 'damn it…wait a minute I don't remember my floor being this soft….No! god please don't tell me itachi found me.'

Normal pov

As Sasuke slowly cracked open her eyes Itachi stood up with Kisame and moved closer. The look in the raven-haired girl's eyes was that of someone who didn't know what to do anymore. Itachi addressed his silent sister.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke slowly turned her gaze to Itachi, she moved her lips as if speaking but no sound came. Itachi turned his gaze to Kisame, who spoke with a low voice.

"I think she is trying to say…don't be mad…and I'm sorry." Itachi sighed.

"I need to take you home before our parents get here." Kisame nodded his understanding and the two walked out the door. Sasuke stayed on the couch and let the tears that had been held back, fall.

-An hour later-

Itachi pulled his car into the driveway only to see his parent's car already there. As he got out of the car he heard a crash come from inside. Itachi was slightly confused but continued at a faster pace and walked into the house. The moment he walked in he heard his father's pissed off voice coming from the living room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Itachi paled. 'This isn't good.' He went to go into the room but his mother grabbed his arm.

"Don't! Just go to your room." Itachi knew something bad was going to happen. But if he tried to help she would just end up worse. As he slowly went to his room he passed the living room. When he glanced in he saw his father standing in front of Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall. She had a small line of blood running down her face from the top of her head. Itachi wanted to help her, but it would only cause more trouble.

Itachi sat in his room and waited. A while later he heard his father's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. They stopped a little down the hall; Itachi listened and heard a thump. He heard his father mumble something then move back down stairs. Itachi slowly stood up and quietly left his room.

Sasuke's door was cracked open and Itachi quickly went in, stepping through the now dry pool of blood on the floor. He scanned the room and found his sister on the floor next to her bed, quickly moving over to the limp body he checked her pulse. 'She's still alive. I can't believe he actually beat her…he hasn't for over a year.' Itachi silently treated her wounds and placed her under the covers of her bed.

- The next day at school-

Sasuke silently walked into her homeroom with her head bowed, so her bangs covered her eyes. She made her way to her seat and waited for class to start. As she waited some one sat down in the seat next to her, she didn't move or acknowledge the person's presence until a hand rested gently on her shoulder. Sasuke flinched and gave a sideways glance to see who it was and was slightly surprised to see Neji there. He saw the glance and gave her a kind smile, when he spoke it was in a soft almost whisper.

"Hey. I just wanted to see if you were ok, you looked depressed when you came in." Sasuke slightly turned her head more toward him, but he gasped.

"Sasuke what happened…you have a big bruise on your cheek." Sasuke immediately bowed her head again. Neji regretted saying it but it was such a surprise to see her normally pale ivory skin a dark black and blue. He turned her face toward his again and spoke softly again.

"I didn't mean…I just don't like seeing your pretty face hurt." (1) Sasuke was taken aback by what he said, 'does he mean it?' she gave him a small thankful smile. Neji put his hand on top of hers and returned the smile. His smile faltered when he glimpsed the white bandages wrapped underneath the sleeves of her shirt.

"Sasuke! Did you…" she accidentally let a single tear roll down her cheek as she gave him a small nod. Neji was very pissed.

'What the hell were you thinking Itachi? What kind of brother are you. You let Sasuke hurt herself.' He put his hand back on her shoulder and made her look in his eyes as he spoke.

"Why…why did you do that?" Sasuke's hand seemed to move on its own, as she opened her notebook to the last page and quickly scribbled down some thing before giving it to Neji. He looked down at the paper, 'there is only so much one can take.' Neji looked back up at Sasuke, who had her head bent again.

He took his hand from her one shoulder only to wrap his arm around both her shoulders pulling her into a hug, before whispering into her ear.

"You do know more then just your brother cares about you?" Sasuke looked up into Neji's eyes and gratefully leaned into the hug, while whispering in a barely hearable voice.

"Thank you Neji." For the rest of the day Neji stayed next to Sasuke (2) he even sat with her during lunch. By the end of the day Sasuke had surprisingly accepted Neji, who was surprised when she whispered in his ear that she would give him a chance. When Sasuke left the school grounds she went to walk home when someone grabbed her arm, suddenly she had her back against the fence, with an angry blonde's hand keeping her there.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sasuke remained silent, but started to tremble. Naruto didn't seem to notice and continued to angrily speak to her.

"You had no right to stop that fight. How could you. I think Sakura was right about you-" he was cut off when Sasuke picked up her head. She had tears running down her face with hurt and fear evident in her eyes. Naruto then noticed the dark bruise on her cheek, but before he could say anything else a pink-haired girl ran over and attached herself to Naruto's arm. He immediately let go of sasuke as Sakura's gaze narrowed.

"Naruto-kun I thought I said she wasn't worth your time?" Sasuke silently moved away from the two before completely turning her back on them and walking home. Once there she was glad to see that her parents were gone (another business trip yea!) but her happiness was short lived when she heard Kisame's and Deidara's voices coming from the living room. She silently closed the door and slowly moved to the stairs, she made it half way up the stairs before Deidara's voice caught her attention.

"Hey Itachi, have you talked to Sasuke lately?" there was a slight pause before Itachi's deep voice responded.

"No I haven't. What happened?" there was a hesitant pause before Deidara answered.

"Well today at school every time I saw her that Hyuga kid was with her." Kisame's voice cut Deidara off.

"Now that you mention it I do remember seeing him with her." Itachi's commanding voice drifted to where Sasuke was.

"Well I'll have to keep an eye on him. You two watch him also, tell me everything he does." Sasuke had heard enough and silently moved the rest of the way to her room. As she closed the door to her room she jumped as her pocket started to vibrate. She pulled her phone out and read the number that was on the screen, Neji's number shined in bright blue letters. She flipped open the phone and quietly spoke into it.

"Hey Neji-kun." When neji spoke sasuke heard the smile in his voice.

"Hey Sasu I was just calling to see if you were ok. After you left I saw Naruto leave the same way you did." Sasuke softly smiled to herself.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Neji sighed on the other end of the phone.

"What's going on you sound depressed?" Sasuke quietly bit her lip while moving over to her window stile and opened her window. As she spoke she kept her gaze outside the window.

"I just overheard Kisame and Deidara agree to follow me around at school because they saw you with me and Itachi doesn't like you." Neji sighed again.

"Don't listen to them, you are allowed to hang out with whoever you want." Sasuke gaze him a shy giggle.

"Hey Neji…did you still want to…you know…got out?" silence came over the phone line for a few seconds before Neji spoke again.

"Sasu I would love to got out with you…but doesn't that mean we would be…boyfriend and girlfriend?" sasuke had a slight blush.

"Hia Neji-kun." Neji smiled on the other end.

"Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow in homeroom." They said goodbye and hung up their phones. Sasuke softly smiled down at the phone in her hands before placing it back on her bedside table. She quietly walked over to her desk and sat down before pulling out her sketch pad. She closed her eyes and her pencil started to move over the paper.

After a while Sasuke's head drooped before she fell into a peaceful sleep sitting at her desk, her hand resting on the desk slightly covering a sketch of herself giving neji a hug but Neji's face was hidden.

-An hour later-

Kisame and Deidara ended up spending the night, after Itachi confirmed that his parents were indeed not coming back until Thursday. They had to run to their houses to get cloth but said they would be back in a few minutes.

Once they left Itachi walked upstairs and was about to walk to his room when he saw Sasuke's light on in her room. He quietly opened the door and a small smile graced his lips when his gaze landed on the sleeping raven-haired girl. He moved over and gently picked her up before placing her on the twin-sized bed in the corner of the room. He silently watched as she slept before his saw her sketchpad out of the corner of his eye.

He moved back over and looked down at the picture. A shocked expression flashed on his face. The picture had Sasuke hugging someone. Itachi gave another sad glance to the sleeping figure that was his sister before he quietly left the room. Once the door was closed Itachi let a sad sigh escape his lips. He slowly moved back downstairs in time to hear knocking on the door. The Uchiha stepped over to the door and opened it to see Kisame.

"Hey…what happened to you?" Kisame looked down at Itachi who's normally expressionless face showed sadness. Itachi hesitated before stepping aside and letting his friend pass then closing the door. He sighed before turning back to face Kisame.

"It's Sasuke…we didn't hear her come in and…I found this." He limply handed the picture to Kisame and moved to the living room.

Kisame looked down and silently viewed the picture before he understood what had Itachi worked up. 'So he thinks it was him.' Kisame was about to go follow Itachi when another person knocked on the door. He turned around and opened the door to see a hesitant Naruto standing at the front door.

"What do you want?" Naruto quickly recovered from his surprise and spoke with his head slightly bowed.

"Is Sasuke here? I needed to talk to her." Kisame quickly covered his shock and frowned.

"Yeah she is here but if I were you I would just walk away, right now is not the best time for her or Itachi to see you." Naruto gave a defeated sigh and nodded.

"Thanks anyway." As Naruto left Deidara walked up to the house.

"What did he want?" Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Guess" he turned back into the house and left Deidara to close the door. When they walked into the living room they found Itachi staring into space on the couch. Kisame walked over and sat next to him.

"Itachi she wasn't talking about you." The raven glanced at his blue friend and sighed.

"I figured that much out now that I think about it, but I just can't help but get mad when people think they can just walk all over her." Deidara smiled.

"That's what we're here for. I for one hate to see Sasuke depressed but some things can't be avoided. All we can really do is keep Naruto away from her." Itachi nodded.

"I know it's just I heard from Zabuza that Naruto forcefully confronted Sasuke after school today. He actually said he agreed with that pink-haired monstrosity." Kisame frown.

"Sakura? I heard that she was the one Naruto left Sasuke for." Itachi clenched his fists. "Zabuza said Naruto actually shoved her into a fence…it just really pisses me off." Deidara hesitated but slowly voiced his thought.

"Kisame you saw Sasuke with that Hyuga kid, right?" the blue teen nodded.

"When I saw her she actually …looked happy." Deidara smiled.

"Maybe we should see what happens between this two before pulling them apart." Itachi was silent for a moment.

"Alright but the first time I see Sasuke depressed I'm going to beat the shit out of him." Kisame smiled.

"I can agree with that." The three stayed in the living room until about 11 and then Kisame and Deidara went into the two guest rooms while Itachi went to his. The rest of the night pasted by rather quickly.

Come on I know the line is cheese but I think it goes good her and after everything Sasuke's been through so far it's understandable that she falls for a nice complement.

When I said he stayed with her all day I don't mean he stalked her. They already had all the same classes so he just sat next to her in all of them.

Yeah I know Sasuke's dad is a jerk but that's how I see him. Once I update you can see how Neji and Sasuke's relationship unfolds and with it the trouble of ex's and preppy bitches.

5 reviews before the next update.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my god I'm so happy I finally got my broken flash drive back and with it all my stories! I'm so sorry I made you all wait but I will try my best to update more.

**Major warning!**

There is some **M rated** content in this chapter. If you don't like it you can skip over it.

And if you like it but think how I wrote it sucks sorry you suck and not everyone is freaking perfect… o… sorry got carried away. :)

Alright let's keep going

Together

Chapter 6

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up before the others and quietly got out of bed. She went into her closet and pulled out a pair of baggy black and blue pants with multiple chains hanging from them. She then grabbed a long sleeved black shirt that had a single red wolf on the front.

She walked into her bathroom once she had her cloth and got ready for the day. When she came out she was wearing the cloths and had fresh black eyeliner around her eyes. She sat down at her desk and silently added another coat of black nail polish to her nails.

As she let the paint dry her phone went off. She picked it up and smiled when she saw Neji's number shining up at her. She flipped it open and quietly spoke.

"Hey Neji-kun."

"Hey Sasu, did you want to come to school early?" Sasuke hesitated, 'what about Itachi? I can't just leave without telling him.' As if reading her mind Neji spoke again.

"If you're worried about Itachi you can always leave a note." Sasuke smiled again,

"Yeah…I guess. Where did you want to meet me?"

"How about under the large tree in front of the school?"

"Sure I'll see you in a while. Bye." Neji said bye and hung up. Sasuke quickly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a short note to Itachi. When she finished she stood and grabbed her bag. She walked out of her room and quietly walked into Itachi's room and put the note on his bedside table. She left the room and hurried out of the house.

After a while Sasuke walked onto the school's campus and looked around. She didn't see Neji so she sat down under the tree and pulled out her sketchpad. She sat there for a while until she looked at her watch and saw that she had been sitting there for 15 minutes. A frown slid onto her face as she closed her sketchpad and stood up. She looked around the school and sighed. 'I knew it was too good to be true.' She was about to head inside when she saw Neji hurry into the school grounds. When he saw Sasuke he quickly walked over to her.

"Sasu I'm sorry I'm late." Sasuke softly smiled but frowned when she saw him holding his right arm. She gently grabbed his left arm and pulled him over to the tree. They sat down and Sasuke looked him in the eyes.

"What happened to you?" Neji shifted uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke dropped her gaze and sighed.

"Neji you know you can tell me." Neji was surprised when she grabbed her wrists and her arms started to shake.

"Sasu please stop it." Sasuke loosened her grip but didn't look at him. Neji sighed.

"Listen, it's not you I don't trust it's just I don't have a good relationship with my family." Sasuke looked up at Neji.

"Let me see how bad it is...and I'll show you mine" She looked at him with sad eyes. Neji hesitated but slowly pulled up his black, medium length sleeve to revile a deep cut that was just starting to heal. Sasuke pulled her bag off her shoulder while she spoke.

"What did they do?" Neji raised I eyebrow at her actions but answered anyway.

"I got into a fight with my father when I didn't watch my cousin and he pushed me into a table." Sasuke opened her bag and pulled out a few rolls of bandages.

"Here…I always carry these around with me." She quickly wrapped his arm then covered it with his sleeve again. As she put the bandages back into her bag Neji gently grabbed her hands.

"I told you…can you tell me?" Sasuke dropped her head but quickly looked around.

"Neji if I show you, you can't tell Itachi ok." Neji nodded and Sasuke grabbed the bottom of her shirt and showed Neji her stomach. Across it was a huge bruise; she pulled back down her shirt and looked up at Neji. He frowned.

"What happened?" Sasuke hesitated but slowly spoke.

"The day before yesterday my parents came back from their business trip and my father was mad because of the fight and he beat me until I blacked out." Neji's jaw dropped,

"But that bruise looks fresh….and what about Itachi?" Sasuke sadly smiled.

"Well if Itachi had tried to help he just would have made it worse, and this bruise isn't fresh. When he gave it to me he bruised my ribs too." Neji sadly looked at the raven-haired girl.

"We're going to have to help each other…you keep me sane and I'll keep you from falling back into your darkness." Sasuke gave Neji a grateful smile as she nodded.

"Yeah." Sasuke put her bag back on her shoulder as the two of them stood up. They headed into the school and Neji gently placed his hand around Sasuke's waist. She leaned her head back against Neji's shoulder and they walked through the halls. They stopped at Neji's locker and then at Sasuke's.

Once they reached the classroom they had 10 minutes until class started. As they walked to their seats Sasuke took off her bag and sat down. Neji however leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Sasu I have to talk to Iruka will you be ok by yourself?" she nodded slightly and Neji smiled.

"If anything happens text me and I'll be here as fast as I can." Sasuke gave him a thankful nod and watched him walk back out of the classroom. As she waited for Neji to get back she wasn't looking when someone sat down next to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke…can we talk?" Sasuke glanced over and she froze her eyes widened. Naruto sadly let go of Sasuke's shoulder.

"Come on Sasuke please look at me…I know you don't trust me anymore…" Sasuke wasn't listening to what the blond was saying she had her hand in her pocket and was quickly dialing her phone.

-Neji pov-

Once I left the classroom, I got an uneasy felling and hurried to my destination. I quickly found Iruka standing in the hallway and walked up to him.

"Iruka-sensei can I talk with you?" he looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure Neji. What did you want to talk about?" I hesitated but sighed and spoke.

"I just wanted to tell you about something that's happening in class." he sighed.

"Is this about Itachi because I-" I quickly cut him off.

"No! It's about Sasuke." Iruka was taken aback.

"What's wrong with her?" I looked around before speaking.

"Naruto broke up with her a few days ago and now he won't leave her alo-" I was interrupted by a loud beeping coming from one of my pockets. As I pulled out my phone and Iruka sighed.

"Come on Neji you know phones aren't allowed in school." I looked up and frowned at him.

"Just forget I said anything…I gotta go." I didn't even wait for a reply before I turned and headed back the way I had come, quickly reaching the classroom.

-Normal pov-

The moment Neji walked into the classroom he saw what the problem was. Sasuke's wrist was being held by Naruto, who looked like he was getting very mad. Neji hurried up behind the blond and heard what he was saying.

"Come on Sasuke you can't just ignore me, it's not like your life depends on me not talking to you." Naruto jumped and let go of Sasuke's wrist when Neji's hand clamped down on his.

"What the hell Neji?" The blond snapped at the brunette before pulling his hand free. Neji pushed Naruto back toward his seat.

"If you want to stay on the football team then you better back off my girlfriend." Naruto's eyes widened.

"What! She actually agreed to go out with your snotty ass." Neji ignored Naruto and moved back over to Sasuke.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke nodded but winced slightly. Neji sat down next to her and gently took her wrist in his hand. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking and saw Naruto with his back to them, before pulling up her sleeve and seeing that the clean bandages were starting to turn pink. Sasuke saw what had happened and quickly opened her bag and pulled out the new bandages.

"Sasu do you need any help?" Sasuke smiled up at him.

"Can you hold these while I unwrap the old ones?" Neji took the rolls while Sasuke undid the old ones. Neji's eyes widened when he saw just how deep the cuts were.

"Sasu I didn't think they were that deep!" Sasuke's expression saddened and she quickly rewrapped her wrist with new bandages. She rolled up the dirty bandages and put them back in her bag.

"I'm sorry Neji-kun. You weren't supposed to see them." Neji sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist again.

"It's ok I'm not mad." Sasuke smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder. The bell rang but the rest of the class just ignored it seeing as their teacher normally came late. Sure enough about 15 minutes later their silver-haired sensei walked into the classroom sending the students to their seats.

"Alright class today we are doing something fun. I want you to get into groups of four. Then wait for me to tell you what to do next." Noise quickly filled the classroom as the students got up and formed groups with their friends. Neji and Sasuke didn't move and where by themselves when Kakashi spoke.

"Ok is everyone in a group of four." He looked surprised when Naruto's hand rose into the air.

"Kakashi-sensei me and Sakura-chan don't have a group." The silver-haired teacher glanced around the room until he saw Neji and Sasuke by themselves.

"Naruto, you and Sakura can join Neji and Sasuke seeing as they don't have a group either." The blond smiled as he and Sakura stood and moved over to sit next to Neji and Sasuke. Neji glared at the blond when he sat down next to Sasuke but had to redirect his attention back to the front of the class when Kakashi spoke.

"So class, I was talking with one of the upper class teachers and we decided we would bring in an older class so that you can ask them about being in a higher class. So now instead of me talking to you it will be an older student." Whispers broke out across the room but quickly stopped when the door opened and Jiraya, a senior class teacher, walked in.

"Hello kids." He didn't say anything else but a line of seniors started to walk in. Neji watched as they walked in and almost jumped when Sasuke sat up taking her head off his shoulder. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow only to see her staring at the older teens that had just come in. He followed her gaze until he saw the shock of blue hair and knew that Kisame was here, which would mean that Itachi was here too.

'Great, and with Naruto in our group there is bound to be trouble if Itachi is put here with us.' His attention was caught again by Kakashi's voice.

"Here's how this is going to work. For every group of four two seniors will be added. Now I want…"

-Sasuke's pov-

I didn't want to hear if Itachi was in my group, I had too much to worry about. I can't even ask Neji for help because Itachi will get pissed off. And Naruto is also sitting next to me and if he try's anything Neji will kick his ass, then get sent to the office and probably get suspended.

-Normal pov-

Sasuke didn't get long to think when the sound of chairs moving and voices broke her thoughts. She looked up and saw Kisame walking toward their table. Once he saw her he shot her a shark like smile.

When he turned to sit down Itachi appeared from behind him. Sasuke looked confused when she saw his eyes where closed as he walked to the table he sat down next to Kisame who was sitting across from Neji. Once he was seated he opened his eyes and caught Sasuke's gaze, before flashing her a smile. The smile was gone as soon as it appeared when Naruto opened his loud mouth.

"Hey Itachi why the hell do you have to be our senior?" the pink-haired Sakura nodded in agreement. But didn't voice her opinion. Itachi cold voice cut short any more complaints.

"This is a random process and it just happened that we were put with this group now shut up before I finish what I started Monday." Naruto scowled but remained silent. Kisame smirked at the angry teen, and then turned his gaze on the younger students.

"Alright if you were listening you would know that this little event is so we can answer any question you might have about your upper classmen years." Silence answered his statement. He was about to ask something else but Sasuke's soft voice broke the silence.

"Is it easier?" her question was short but Kisame smiled and happily answered.

"Well that depends on if you're working on extra classes, or you can just work on all your electives, like art, chorus, home economics, and all that crap." Kisame paused and Itachi's deep voice continued.

"Just keep in mind that if you want to go to collage, they don't look at just grades. They look for well-rounded students who have electives, after school activities and sports. Also if you do anything special outside of school they will count that in your favor." The older Uchiha smiled down and she gave him a small smile in return. But both their smiles dropped when they heard a deep voice from near the door to the classroom. Kisame noticed their change and was about to ask what was wrong, but was cut off when Itachi turned and looked at the door while Sasuke dropped her gaze to her feet. The blue haired teen also turned and knew what was wrong immediately.

Standing at the door to the classroom was none other then Itachi and Sasuke's father, he was talking with Kakashi. The silver-haired teacher nodded then walked over to their group. Once he was next to the group he smiled at the Uchiha siblings, without noticing Sasuke's depression.

"Alright sorry to interrupt but Sasuke-chan you are going home now." Itachi was about to speak. But Kakashi cut him off by holding up his hand.

"It's just Sasuke-chan. Sorry Itachi but you'll have to wait till the end of the school day." Itachi inwardly cursed out his teacher as he watched Sasuke silently stand and walk to their father, the whole time keeping her head down. Itachi could easily see that there was something really wrong with their father. But all he could do was let the man walk away with his sister.

Sasuke was silent the entire time she walked next to the man she was supposed to call her father out of the school and to the man's car. She got in with out a word and stayed quiet the whole car ride home.

(Warning Rape scene oh yes I went there)(1)

Once they arrived at the house the older Uchiha pushed Sasuke though the front door. The moment said door was closed Sasuke was roughly slammed into the nearby wall,

"You little bitch." His voice held something in it that the raven had never heard before and it scared her. But when she started to struggle against the hold the man smirked.

"What's the matter? No big bad Itachi to protect you? No one to run to?" He laughed in her face and Sasuke could smell the alcohol on his breath. Her eyes widened when she realized that the man was drunk. The raven-haired man's smile widen as he saw the fear in Sasuke's eyes grow.

"You know Sasuke-kun," his words started to slur a little as he spoke but he continued anyway. "You're very pretty for a whore. But I guess that's a good thing…How would you like to help daddy with a little problem he has?" Sasuke shook her head quickly from side to side but the man didn't seem to see it and pressed himself closer to the terrified girl. She whimpered and silently prayed that some one would stop him. But no one came and Sasuke was suddenly pulled off the walk and shoved harshly into the hallway, landing painfully on the stairs. Before she had a chance to get up a large hand had a huge handful of her raven colored hair and was tugging it roughly.

The raven-haired girl tried to pull away but the man just dragged her up the stairs by her hair. Before Sasuke had a chance to even stand up the much older man had thrown her into his bedroom. When she saw where they where she opened her mouth to scream but the man's free hand sharply slapped her across the face. His mouth was next to her ear as he spoke quietly to her

"Don't even think about screaming." Sasuke whimpered and the man smiled down at her. "Good girl." But the comment didn't mean anything as she was again picked up off the ground by her hair. This time she was roughly thrown onto the bed, the moment she landed there she tried to get away. But the large hand that had been on her hair grabbed her leg and pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Where do you think your going? You're a little slut and that's what you'll always be. So you better get used to it." Sasuke tried not to listen to him and continued to struggle. The man laughed and grabbed her hands that were trying to hit him and held them above her head. Sasuke couldn't hold back her cries of pain when the large hand grabbed forcefully on to her still healing wrists. Again the man slapped her across the face with an agitated

"Shut up" she whimpered again and gasped in shock when suddenly the older man ripped off her shirt and roughly grabbed at her breasts with his free hand. Sasuke continued to struggle but it only made him tightened his hold on her wrists, causing her to cry out in pain again.

The man's free hand left her chest and without any hesitation ripped off her pant, but before he throw them to the side he ripped off one of the chains and quickly replaced his hand with them, then attached the other end of the chain to the bed post.

"There we go. Now we can have fun, my little whore." The raven-haired girl tugged desperately at the chain but when she felt the large hands on her thighs she gasped and tried to kick the man away. He easily caught her feet and spread her legs. He didn't even bother to take his own pants off instead he just opened the fly and with out any warning he entered the smaller girl.

Sasuke let a scream rip from her throat as the man showed her no merci. The larger hand again slapped her in the face without hindering the man's movements. But she couldn't stop the screams from crawling out of her raw throat again and again. The man seemed to grow annoyed and punched her face then covered her mouth with his hand. He picked up his pace, getting faster and rougher.

He continued on with out regard for the much younger girl beneath him, he continued on for what felt like hours to Sasuke. But was only minutes, before he stopped moving and slumped forward onto the bound teen. His sweat covered body lay on Sasuke breathing heavily before roughly pulling out of the girl and unhooking her hands.

(End rape scene)

The older raven dropped the chain to the floor and sneered at the blood that covered the sheets of his bed.

"Stupid slut, look at the mess you made. Clean it up then get out of my sight." Without another word he turned and left the sobbing girl lying on the bloody sheets. Sasuke waited until she was sure the man was gone before shakily stumbling off the bed, she caught herself on the edge of her bed when her legs almost gave out under her. Regardless of the condition she was in the small girl gathered the sheets and carried them to the laundry room.

Sasuke slowly walked into her room and closed the door, she moved across her room until she was in the bathroom and locked the door. The moment the door was locked the raven-haired teen broke down crying on the cold tile floor.

After she somewhat calmed herself and turned on the shower to the hottest it would go and stepped into the burning hot spray. She hissed as the extremely hot water rushed over her abused body. But didn't bother to change the temperature, instead she grabbed the scrubbing brush and harshly started to scrub my pale skin.

Sasuke stayed in the hot water until it turned cold, her entire body was on fire and all her skin was rubbed raw. She slowly turned off the water and tightly wrapped a large towel around her small frame. She cautiously walked out of the bathroom and quickly pulled on a pair of baggy pants, with one of Itachi's old shirts that he had given her. She quietly grabbed the blanket off her bed and wrapped it tightly around her, before she curled up on the floor behind the headboard of her bed.

-Time skip after school-

Itachi almost flew out of his 7th period class and quickly walked to his car in the parking lot, 'Something isn't right. I feel like something bad happened to Sasuke. I swear if he did anything to her I'll kill him.'

His hatful thoughts were interrupted when Kisame joined him at his car. They didn't exchange a single word, the blue-haired teen just quickly got into the passenger side of the car. Itachi turned on the ignition and pulled out of his parking spot, before hurriedly speeding out of the school's parking lot.

The Raven-haired teen flew down the road and finally came to a screeching halt in front of his house, only to see his father's car gone. The two quickly jumped out of the car and basically ran into the house. Silence greeted them as the door snapped shut, there was no sign the older Uchiha had ever been inside the house. Itachi hesitated before starting up the stairs.

He stopped in front of Sasuke's door and slowly pushed it open. The curtains were drawn and the lights were out, and the light from the hallway illuminated most of the room. But Itachi didn't see the younger raven-haired girl; he turned around and continued down the hall leaving the door open.

Itachi finally stopped in front of his parent's room and opened the door. There wasn't really anything out of order except for the bed that was missing its sheets. He was about to continue on his search when his eye caught something shine on the floor across the room. Itachi stepped into the room and slowly reached out and flicked on the light switch, when the light completely flooded the room.

Lying on the floor against the wall, Itachi picked up a pair a pants. 'Wait a second these are Sasuke's…what was she doing in here?' the raven-haired teen turned and walked out of the room. But he didn't notice the ripped shirt in the corner.

Itachi walked back down stairs and meet Kisame in the living room. The blue-haired teen raised an eyebrow at the other.

"Well did you find her? Hey aren't those hers?" Itachi nodded.

"I think so but I …found them in our parent's room." Kisame tilted his head but was unable to ask anything else when Itachi cell phone went off. He reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone.

"Yes?" he was quiet while the person on the other end spoke.

"No we haven't, if you want to come over and help fine." Itachi didn't wait for a reply and hung up the phone, before tossing the cloth in his hand onto the couch.

Oh my god I'm a sick, sick person. I can't believe I actually wrote that… but it was good right? AND I know I didn't mention it but during the rape he used "protection" so there's no worries about the big P problem

I know this story is moving really fast but I don't really like when people beat around the bush. So anyway they haven't found where Sasuke is yet and who was on the phone with Itachi.

* * *

5 new reviews and you'll find out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing 'Inner Sasuke'

Together

**Chapter 7**

* * *

About 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Deidara just walked in before either Itachi or Kisame had a chance to open it.

"Did you find her yet?" Itachi saddened and Kisame shook his head.

"No." The blond was about to ask another question when he caught sight of the crumpled heap on the couch. He walked over and picked up the pants before looking at Itachi.

"These are Sasuke's aren't they?" the raven nodded and watched curiously as Deidara looked at the article of clothing with a frown. Suddenly Deidara's eyes widened and he quickly walked from the room while calling over his shoulder.

"Which room is hers?" Itachi raised an eyebrow but followed the blond as he answered.

"It's the last door on the left. Why?" No answer came and as the raven reached the top of the stairs he saw said door pushed open as he had left it. He quickly walked down the hall and quietly pushed the door completely open.

Deidara stood in the middle of the room and slowly looked around the silent room, before carefully walking over to the queen sized bed. The blond looked at the bed and suddenly gasping and quickly moving to the head board and kneeling on the ground and whispering.

"Sasuke." In a very sad tone. Itachi was by his side in seconds and inwardly sighed in relief when he saw the covered figure slow breathing. But his relief quickly turned to worry when he took in the situation and softly whispered to the silent blond.

"Deidara move over so I can get her." The blond moved without a complaint and watched as the older sibling picked up the younger and gently carried her out of the room and down the stairs. Once they were in the living room Itachi carefully laid Sasuke on the couch. Kisame wanted to ask a question but remained silent as the raven-haired male slowly moved the blanket from around Sasuke's small form. All three of them inwardly gasped when they saw a bright red face instead of a pale white one. When Itachi regained his composer he gently placed his hand on the much smaller shoulder and softly shook it while he spoke quietly.

"Sasuke…wake up…" at first nothing happened but after a few minutes the raven's eyes cracked open and showed the others a deep emptiness that had never been there before. Itachi let a thankful smile spread onto his face when his sister recognized him and instantly jumped into his strong safe arms with a hoarse.

"'tachi." Her voice seemed to break the heavy silence and also seemed to cue Deidara to start speaking.

"Sasuke…" The young raven turned her attention on him because his voice wasn't the normal happy blond's that she loved so much. Reality hit her as she remembered the earlier events and looked down at her arms, her eyes saddened again when she saw the raw red skin. The young raven dropped her head and jumped in surprise when suddenly she was in someone else's arms and not her brother's. She opened her eyes and almost gasped when she saw it was Deidara who was hugging her. But she immediately relaxed and buried her face into the blond chest with a thankful sigh. She could feel Itachi get up and leave the room, she slowly lifted her head and whispered to Deidara.

"You…know…don't…you?" the blond sadly nodded.

"I have I very good guess." He whispered back. "You didn't want Itachi to find you? Did you?" Sasuke shook her head and buried it again in the blond's shirt. Deidara gently rubbed small circles on her back. Deidara had to lean closer when Sasuke started to speak while her face was still in his shirt and he could tell she was about to start crying.

"H-how…c-co-could anyone w-want anything t-t-to do with m-me after t-t-this?" the blond inwardly gasped. 'she thinks Itachi will hate her for this…she's had to much happen to her, I just surprised she didn't try to kill herself again.' He continued to rub her back as he softly spoke to the trembling girl.

"Sasuke you had no control over it. He will understand…and if I were your brother, not that I don't act like it already, I would want to know what happened to you, so I could help any way I could." Sasuke looked up at the blond with sadness and anger in her eyes next to the broken soul that was hidden behind emptiness.

"I-I-it hurts s-so much t-to know t-t-that…h-he took e-e-e-very thing from m-me." Deidara hushed the raven and rewrapped his arms around her. Kisame moved closer to the two and spoke softly too the small raven-haired girl.

"Are you all right Sasuke-chan? Itachi was really worried about you." There was silence for a few moments before Deidara decided to speak.

"Right now I think Sas-chan needs a nice hot cup of tea, her brother and her friends." Kisame took the hint and turned to head into the kitchen but was met by Itachi who was coming out carrying a tray with four cups off steaming hot tea.

"Don't worry I got it covered." Kisame smiled and they rejoined Deidara and Sasuke. Deidara and Sasuke let go of each other as Itachi handed the navy cup to her, she blow lightly on the top of the hot, brown drink then took a small sip. The steaming drink calmed her nerves and she pulled her knees to her chest as the others sat down. Deidara saw her move and saddened, 'I can't believe she has been able to stand it this long, and now with this added on to everything else. She probably feels like shit right now…hey wait a minute, that one time we were talking… it might not work but at least it's worth a try.' The blond reached into his pocket and pulled out his I-pod Kisame raised an eyebrow,

"What are you doing?" The blond flicked on the small device while he answered.

"I just wanted to try something." Itachi and Kisame watched as Deidara shuffled through songs before stopping and turning back to Sasuke.

"Here listen to this I know you like them." Sasuke nodded and Deidara paced the headphones over her head and pressed play before handing her the I-pod. Once the music started Sasuke's eyes widened and she looked at Deidara, he just smiled and let her get drawn into the words of the music.

Even though the ear pieces were in her ears the other three could hear the muffled music the I-pod was playing. Once Sasuke closed her eyes and leaned her head on her knees Itachi spoke.

"I take it you know what happened to her?" Deidara's small smile dropped and he slowly nodded.

"Yeah…I think I know what happened, but…" he paused and looked back at the now peaceful expression on Sasuke's face. "I don't know if she wants me to tell you?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and a frown appeared.

"Why wouldn't she want me to know what happened?" Deidara sighed and looked Itachi in the eyes.

"She's scared, and she thinks if you don't know she'll be able to hold onto you for support. But if you do know then you'll basically fall down with her." Itachi started at the blond.

"How do you know all that?" Deidara smiled lightly.

"Let's just say that when it comes to emotions, no matter how little a person tells me I can always pull the pieces together." Kisame placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder in a calming gesture.

"Think about it Itachi, Deidara is the most emotional person in the school. He's the one that can tell when you're having a bad day even before you know it yourself." Itachi sighed and slumped back into the couch; he reached out and took a sip of the now cooling tea. Deidara reached over and carefully took Sasuke's cup from her loosening grip and set it on the table. Silence settled in the room except for the faint hum of the music from the headphones.

Suddenly the comfortable silence was shattered by the loud ringing of the house telephone. Itachi was jerked out of his thoughts and stood to get the phone, as he left the living room he looked over at Sasuke who had shifted in her sleep and now had her head on Deidara's shoulder. The blond's head was slanted slightly to the side because he too had fallen asleep.

Itachi let a small smile grace his lips before he was reminded of the ringing phone. He sighed in annoyance and walked the rest of the way into the kitchen to grab the phone. When he picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear there was silence on the other end.

"Hello?" silence greeted him, he was about to hang up when he heard a female voice speak softly on the other end.

"Itachi? Is that you?" the raven-haired male raised an eyebrow.

"Yes it's me mom. Why are you calling?" His mom sighed over the phone.

"Well your father deicide to go out and celebrate the deal he just made and came back completely intoxicated, so we'll be coming home tomorrow." Itachi paled but managed to keep his voice even.

"When should we expect you in?"

"Around 1 o'clock tomorrow afternoon." Itachi said goodbye and hung up before she could say anything else. He walked back into the living room with a frown on his face. He watched Deidara and Sasuke sleep for a few minutes before sighing and plopping down in his chair. Kisame looked over at him.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Mom." Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"What did she have to say?" Itachi sighed again.

"They're coming back tomorrow at one because our father got wasted." The two were surprised when Deidara spoke up from the couch.

"So he was drunk." Itachi nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" Deidara sighed hesitantly before looking up at Itachi.

"She's going to be mad at me for telling you this but…you should know….that man did the worst thing possible to Sasuke." It didn't take Itachi long to figure out what the blond meant and clinched his fists.

"That bastard. I'll kill; I'll kill him with my own two hands." Deidara slowly raised his hand to try and calm him down before he woke up Sasuke.

"Itachi don't." before he could finish Itachi turned to the blond his eyes flashed red in the low light.

"DON'T! You expect me to just let him get away with this?" Deidara looked over at Kisame who sighed but nodded his head. The blond then looked back toward Itachi.

"I'm not saying don't do anything. I'm saying we might have a… better solution." The raven paused and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you can help?" The blond hesitated before he spoke.

"There is someone who will take care of them for you. Think about it, if you kill them Sasuke will be alone. But let them take care of it and you get off scott free." Itachi looked at him skeptically.

"How do you know this?" Deidara smiled.

"Why do you think you haven't been over to my house or seen me get picked up from school?" Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"You did it?" the blond nodded.

"Once they finish the job the leader of the organization will actually adopt you. You get me and Kisame as your brothers along with others." Itachi looked at Kisame who nodded.

"Yeah, it's true. He treats us well…" he looked around before lowering his voice to barely a whisper. "And if you have the talent he teaches you how to fight and then you will be accepted into the gang that's hidden inside the house. Almost everyone there is a part of it."

"So that's why you guys come into school with bruises and cuts." Deidara nodded.

"You've heard on the news about the gang Akatsuki and how it gives police all kinds of trouble?" Itachi nodded.

"Well it's because before we ever join into the gang fights or anything else like that. We are tested and if we leave evidence about anything related to yourself or the gang in general, you get put through more training." Kisame nodded in agreement.

"That's why they can never tell who we are." Itachi looked down at Sasuke, before turning his gaze to Deidara.

"So how does this work?" Deidara smiled.

"Well seeing as 'Farther' knows everything about you already, because we hang out with you. He'll probably think it's about time. So we'll deliver the message." The older Uchiha sighed and leaned back into the chair, giving Sasuke a sad look.

"Is it worth it?" Deidara gave him a sad smile.

"Itachi, look at what your father has done. If he went this far then who knows what he would do next time." Itachi raised his gaze to the blond's.

"I don't care about him but…it's my mom. She really hasn't done anything-" before he could finish Kisame cut in.

"Exactly she did nothing. All those times that something happened to Sasuke where was she?" Itachi thought back to all those times and realized that whenever something had happened she acted like everything was fine. He gritted his teeth.

"So she was in on it too. All those times she stopped me from helping Sasuke…why would she do that?" Deidara sighed.

"Only she knows why…but we can help you. Tonight we can talk to father about this and he'll most likely do something tomorrow." Itachi paled.

"What if she sees them?" Kisame thought for a moment before smiling.

"How about tomorrow we go to our house after school tomorrow. Father will probably be alright with it." Itachi thought it over and slowly nodded.

"I think that could work." Kisame smirked and Deidara smiled.

"Don't worry Itachi this is the best thing you can do for Sasuke." The older raven sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Do you think she'll be up to school tomorrow?" the blond sitting next to the sleeping raven frowned.

"I'm not sure; it really depends on how she is in the morning." Itachi looked at Sasuke for a minute before shifting his gaze to Kisame.

"Is either one of you spending the night?" Kisame nodded.

"Yeah I think Deidara will stay and I'll go home and talk to father." A comfortable silence fell on the room and Itachi looked at his watch, he gasped when he saw that it was already well past 10 o'clock.

"Kisame you might want to head on back, it's almost 10:30." The blue-haired teen jumped.

"You're right I should head home. Deidara I'll tell father you're here." The blond nodded his thanks and returned his gaze to Sasuke as Itachi walked outside with Kisame to drive him home. The moment they were gone Deidara spoke.

"Well you can stop pretending now." Sasuke slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the blond, who smiled.

"Well how long have you been eavesdropping?" Sasuke shook her head slowly.

"Music stopped about…a minute ago." Deidara picked up the I-pod and frowned.

"Well it looks like the battery died, sorry." Sasuke just stayed where she was.

"Do worry…about it." The blond placed his head on top of hers and sighed.

"You need to get some sleep, come on." As he spoke he stood up and picked Sasuke up off the couch. She gasped when she had nothing behind her but relaxed into Deidara's hold as he carried her up stairs. It didn't take long before they reached Sasuke's room and Deidara made it over to the bed. He gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her small form. He gave her a small smile and was about to leave when Sasuke's smaller hand grabbed his shirt. He turned around and sat down next to the bed. Sasuke didn't meet his gaze as she softly whispered to the blond.

"Please don't leave me." Deidara gave her a sad smile and nodded before taking her hand in his.

"Don't worry I'll stay and make sure nothing bad happens." With a small thankful smile Sasuke closed her eyes and subconsciously curled into a ball. After a few minutes her breathing evened out as sleep consumed her, Deidara didn't move from his spot on the floor until he heard the door close downstairs. As quietly as he could he stood and gently let go of Sasuke's hand before leaving the room. As he walked back down the stairs he saw Itachi leaning against the door with his eyes closed. The blond slowly walked up to his friend before he spoke.

"Itachi are you alright?" the raven shook his head.

"No, all I can think about is if this will work out for Sasuke. I mean she's already been through so much…" he trailed off and Deidara sighed.

"You're thinking too much into it. The safest place that Sasuke could be besides the police station is with us." Itachi ran his hand through his hair before meeting deidara's eyes again.

"I know but… I don't think she can handle it anymore." Deidara paused.

"That's why we're here. You're her brother and no matter what happens between you, you will always be there for each other."

* * *

**TBC**

I'm sorry if Itachi or Deidara are ooc but I like them that way.

Sorry it's taking so long for updates but I've been really swamped with... well life so anyway I will try and work on getting more of this, and my other stories, updated as soon as possible.


End file.
